The Phenotyping Core Facility is currently focused on the characterization of cardiometabolic phenotype in relevant animal models by using standardized, high quality functional analysis of blood pressure and flow regulation, cardiac and metabolic functions. State-of-the art methodology used in these studies include monitoring of systemic blood pressure, heart rate and blood flow in genetically altered or pharmacologically manipulated animals using non-invasive tail cuff method or telemetry systems, or using implanted microcatheters and flow probes in anesthetized animals. Left ventricular hemodynamic function is assessed by using non-invasive echocardiography or the invasive Millar Pressure-Volume Catheter Systems (MPVS). The Vevo 770 echocardiography imaging system gives the ability to image in vivo the functionality of small animal anatomical and physiological features as well as to measure blood flow. The non-invasive system allows longitudinal studies. The system has a spatial resolution down to 30 microns, the highest resolution available in real-time today. This resolution permits to study extremely small physiological structures, such as vascular beds and the imaging of living tissue and blood flow with near-microscopic resolution. The MPVS allows simultaneous and continuous high-fidelity monitoring of left ventricular pressure and relative volume in the intact, beating hearts of anesthetized animals. Using the MPVS systems, intraventricular pressure and volume signals can be plotted against each other in real time, generating the characteristic pressure-volume (P-V) loops in normal or diseased conditions and allow the determination of load dependent and independent parameters of cardiac contractile function. With the MPVS, P-V loops may be captured during pharmacological, therapeutic, and hemodynamic interventions, allowing comprehensive evaluation of the fundamental mechanical properties of the heart. Precise, non-invasive, quantitative assessment of energy homeostasis in rodent models is critical to study metabolic function in models of obesity and fatty liver, including alcoholic liver disease. The Core also provides comprehensive monitoring of food intake, energy expenditure (indirect calorimetry), locomotor activity and body temperature measurement by telemetry for animals on various types of diets. In addition to the functional measurements, collections of blood and tissue samples for biochemical, histological, etc. analysis are available. The Cores surgical suite allows carrying out a variety of non-survival and survival surgical techniques, including the use of different type of anesthesia, assisted ventilation, and surgical implantation of drug filled mini pumps, catheters and telemetry devices. Finally the core is involved in the breeding and maintenance of a variety of genetically altered mouse strains and their genotyping. [unreadable] The research projects carried out in this period in collaboration with the core include the study of the role of the endocannabinoid system in blood pressure regulation in hypertension or in various disease models associated with hypotension, the study of genetic factors and potential pharmacological targets of the impaired cardiac function in chronic or acute models of the failing heart, and analyses of changes in energy metabolism in mouse models of obesity, metabolic syndrome and alcoholic liver disease.